Various toilette articles are presently provided in vending machines for use by travellers who have forgotten to pack such items. There is a need to provide for use with such vending machines a combined razor device and shaving cream dispenser which is sufficiently inexpensive as to be used for one shave and thereafter discarded. One attempt to fill the aforementioned need was the provision of a cardboard razor blade and shaving cream holder as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,019,957 to England. The device of England, since its disclosure in 1935, has not to my knowledge gained any substantial use. One reason for this lack of use, it is believed, is that the device, being constructed of cardboard, was rather delicate and easily deformed. Another problem with that device is that it could not hold the large amount of shaving cream which is used today for one shave since the volume of shaving cream held was restricted to the size of the handle.